Brisé
by Hyperion13
Summary: One-shot sur les émotions de Dean à la fin de l'épisode "My Bloody Valentine". Post 5X14


**La fin de l'épisode "My Bloody valentine" m'a donné envie d'écrire ce one-shot. Si vous l'avez vu, vous comprendrez !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Hyperion13**

* * *

**_Brisé_**

_Si tu ne ressens rien, c'est parce que tu es mort à l'intérieur, tu n'es qu'une enveloppe vide…_

C'était vrai.

Dean ne ressentait rien à part colère et peine mêlés à une culpabilité qui se faisait plus intense chaque jour

Devant cette porte en fer anti-démon à boire comme si cela allait l'apaiser, il savait que jamais ces sentiments ne disparaitraient, jamais.

D'un œil triste il regarda Castiel avant de reporter pleinement son attention sur la cause de sa présence ici.

_Dean, aides moi s'il te plait… _

Voilà ce qu'il entendait maintenant depuis il ne saurai dire combien de temps.

Encore et encore son frère criait son nom pourtant il restait là à écouter impuissant, buvant pour atténuer la douleur.

Il aurait tant voulu que tout ne soit pas ainsi, que Sam redevienne celui qu'il avait toujours été, celui qu'il était fier d'appeler son petit frère mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence ce ne serait plus jamais le cas.

Et ça il le savait et finalement c'Est-ce qui était le plus triste.

Il se massa les tempes pour chasser sa migraine, mais ça ne s'arrangeait pas.

_Tu es un homme brisé, vide, déjà mort…_

Les paroles de Famine résonnèrent à nouveau dans son esprit comme si elles venaient d'être dites..

_Dean, aides moi s'il te plait…_

Même si ça lui déchirait le cœur d'entendre Sam, il ne devait pas intervenir, il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, c'était trop dur.

Il fallait qu'il respire, qu'il sente l'air frais pénétrer en lui. Il fallait qu'il sente son corps meurtri fonctionner.

C'est donc dans la fraicheur de la nuit, qu'un pas après l'autre, il marcha jusqu'à sa voiture et se mit à fixer le ciel, en suppliant Dieu de l'aider.

Quand il vit qu'aucun phénomène miraculeux ne s'était produit, à bout de forces, il se laissa glisser le long de la portière de l'impala, jusqu'au sol.

Il se sentait si seul.

Tout ceux qu'il avait aimé ou qu'il aimait, partaient. Quoiqu'il fasse ça finirait toujours de cette façon, il serait seul, il l'avait toujours été, et le serait toujours. Sa mère, son père, l'avaient quittés et maintenant Sam suivait le même chemin. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse, lui aussi.

C'était tellement dur de continuer à vivre malgré ça.

Depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Enfer, il s'était persuadé qu'il pouvait reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laisser mais il s'était menti à lui-même, car Dean Winchester était mort le jour où il avait rejoint le monde d'en bas.

A quoi bon continuer de faire semblant ?

Pensant à son petit frère qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il continuait d'aimé, il fredonna des prières qu'il ne se savait pas connaitre. Quand il eut finit, dans ce moment de solitude et de profonde tristesse, il versa toutes les larmes de son corps. Peu importe si les anges le voyaient, si les démons l'entendaient, il fallait qu'il tombe le masque.

_Tu es déjà mort…_

Il ramassa la bouteille qu'il avait jeté au sol et la bu d'une traite. Une fois vidée de son contenu, il se remit sur ses jambes flageolantes et se guida jusqu'au coffre de l'Impala duquel il sortit 2 autres bouteilles d'alcool..

Puis il se rassit sur le sol froid de la casse.

Il fixa longuement ce qu'il avait dans les mains avant d'ouvrir la première et dans avaler son précieux liquide comme s'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'eau.

Et rapidement, la seconde subit le même sort.

Sa vue se troubla, tous ses sens perdirent peu à peu leur faculté mais c'était mieux ainsi, parce qu'au moins la peine semblait finalement s'apaiser.

Il regarda à nouveau le ciel mais cette fois-ci, rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il ferma les yeux un instant sentant l'inconscience lui ouvrir ses portes mais des mains le secouant le ramenèrent à lui. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'on lui disait mais il lui sembla que cette personne appelait à l'aide.

Quelques minutes après, il sentait qu'on le déplaçait.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'était peine perdue, sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Et cela ce n'était pas uniquement dû à l'alcool mais c'était aussi la conséquence des mois pénibles qu'il venait de vivre.

S'il mourrait peut-être retournerait-il en Enfer où les démons pourraient enfin disposer pleinement de son âme.

Soudain de l'eau froide lui frôla la peau mais refusant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux, on le secoua à nouveau.

Pourtant rien n'y faisait, rien n'arrivait à le sortir de cet état mi-conscient mi-inconscient dans lequel il était depuis plusieurs minutes.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne dise le seul mot qui avait toujours eu un pouvoir extraordinaire sur lui: Sam.

Il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'on lui avait dit avant mais ça avait suffit pour le ramener parmi ces personnes qui hurlait son nom.

- Dean ? Dean ? Ouvres les yeux fiston, allez fait un effort. Dit une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

Pourquoi ses paupières étaient-elles si lourdes ? Pensa-t-il.

- Dean, tu dois te réveiller. Prononça une autre voix qui comme la précédente il connaissait pour l'avoir entendu un bon nombre de fois.

Et il ouvrit les yeux.

- Putain Dean, tu nous as fait peur. Comment tu te sens ? Demanda l'homme qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Bobby.

Pourquoi, il avait fallut qu'il arrive ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille pour une fois ?

- Dean ?

Castiel avait parlé. Et on ne serait dire exactement ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de ce jeune chasseur mais il semblait effrayé.

- Allez vous faire foutre !. Avait-il dit dans un murmure en se mettant debout.

Mais c'était se surestimer, puisque en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il était retombé sur le canapé sur lequel il reposait avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance.

Fermant les yeux à nouveau, les voix le rappelèrent à nouveau.

Bobby et Castiel étaient très inquiets pour leur ami, car jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de désespoir auparavant. Et ils doutaient de la volonté de Dean à revenir à lui, ils avaient peur en cet instant que s'ils le laissaient à nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience qu'il ne se réveille plus jamais.

- Restes avec nous, Dean…

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, regardant Bobby puis Castiel avant finalement de les fermer pour ne plus les rouvrir.

_**FIN**_


End file.
